un chat show con bleach
by milly loca
Summary: Bueno yo e traido a algunos de los personajes de bleach a participar de este chat show y no se iran hasta que cumplan todos los retos que ustedes les den. Es mi primer chat show, no sean duros. Bueno, entren y sientanse libres de hacer con ellos lo que quieran
1. Chapter 1

Se prende una luz sobre un sillon donde esta sentada una chica, de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, usa una blusa color gris de mangas largas ralladas en colores a rojo y blanco, un pantalon negro y tenis morados, en su mano tiene un bat y sonrie de forma tierna, pero sus ojos reflejan una gran locura.

-Hola, craturitas del señor, ustedes no me conocen, ni yo a ustedes pero bueno, mi nombre es Milly, y sean todos bienvenidos a este chat show-Se oyen aplausos y obaciones-Pero se me olvidaba, no estare sola en esto me estaran ayudando mis queridos amigos y compañeros, bueno denle un apaluso a mi amiga, Yomi.

Aparece una chica de cabello rubio, ojos color verdes, y usa una blusa de mangas cortas de color negra con rosa, un pantalon igual al de milly con botas negras.

-Hola personas, es un gusto estar aqui-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y Yomi no viene sola, permitanme presentarles a su hermano mayor, Oscar-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, muchas personas obacionan.

Aparece un chico igualmente rubio y de ojos verdes, lleva puesto una playera rojacon el dibujo de una calavera en negro, pantalones negros y tenis rojos con negro.

-HOLA GENTE-Saluda a los gritos.

-Bueno Oscar ya que ya disfrutaste gus 5 minutos de fama, dame permiso que voy a presentar a los invitados-Dice quitando de en medio a Oscar-Bueno gente denle la bienbenida a los personajes de bleach, Yomi los presentas por favor.

-Bueno, el es el protagonista y el mas sexy de todos, CON USTEDES ICHIGO-Grita esto ultimo y sale de detras de una cortina el mencionado saludando al publico.

Las fangirls no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a gritar de la emocion.

-ATRAS PERRAS EL ES MIO-Grito yomi con una espada en las manos.

-Ni que estuviera tan bueno-Dijeron milly y oscar con tono de voz desinteresado.

-Oscar puedes presertar a la siguiente?-Pidio milly mientras comia un chocolate.

-Claro por ti lo que sea-Milly lo voltea a ver con cara deWTF-Ehm...olvida eso, bueno como sea, la siguiente es la reina de las patadas voladoras, RUKIA-Entra la mencionada y todos sus fanboys empiezan a obacionarla.

-Bueno yo presentare al que sigue, el siguiente es el 4 espada favorito mio, el señor todo es basura, ULQUIORRA-Grito milly para despues empezar a gritar como el resto de fangirls.

Entra ulquiorra ignorando olimpicamentea todas sus fans que gritaban como locas.

-Y tambien denle la bienbenida a ORIHIME-Dijo yomi con una gran sonrisa, la mencionada entra saludando a todos.

-Tambien a Kon-dice milly con emocion, el mencionado entra y lo primero que hace es ir a abrazar a la anfitriona-¿Alguien puede quitarmelo?-oscar se lo quita-Gracias.

-Y tambien a Grimmjow y a Aizen-Dijo oscar, entran los mencionados saludando a todos.

-Bueno si preguntan por lo demas, no quisieron venir por que dijeron que tenian cosas mas importantes que hacer, oh esperen ahi viene Hallibel-Entra y nada mas se va a sentar.

-Bueno ya son todos los que quisieron venir, bueno nos vemos, dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios, y sientanse libres de torturarlos como gusten-Dijo de forma despreocupada sentada en su sillon.

-UN MOMENTO, ¿DIJISTE TORTURAR?-Preguntaron sobresaltados todos.

-Si es dije, y si estan pensando en irse lo siento pero una vez que entran aqui ya no podran salir-Dijo de forma traquila milly-Bueno adios y cuidense. 


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban todos dormidos tranquilamente, eso hasta que llegan milly, oscar y yomi, con altavoces y demas cosas para hacer ruido.

Milly-con un altavoz-ARRIBA FLOJOS.

Todos-Despiertan sobresaltados-Que te pasa loca?

-Hay que llorones son, bueno oscar-el mencionado llega junto a ella-Cuantas cartas tenemos?

Oscar-rebisando el buzon-Ahm, solo una.

Milly-mirandolo incredula-Es enserio?, bueno no importa leela por favor-comiendo una paleta.

Oscar-con la carta en mano-Bueno la carta es de: SHINIGAMIBLACK, y dice:

" ichigo, del 1 al 10, ¿cuanto le das a rukia en belleza?.  
>Orihime, admitelo...te gusta mas el 4 espada sexi Kon, ¿ que es lo mas raro que has visto de ichigo y de rukia?<br>Grimmjow, ¿porque eres ta jodidamente sexi y salvaje?"

Milly-mirando a todos-Bueno repondan las preguntas.

Ichigo-mirando a rukia-un millooooooon.

Rukia-sonrojada.

Orihime-sonrojada y algo nerviosa, mirando a ulquiorra-Tal vez un poco, si.

Milly-corre a abrazarla-aww, eres una ternurita-oscar y yomi tambien se unen al abrazo.

Ulquiorra-mirando a los anfritriones con ganas de matarlos XD.

Kon-en pose de pensador-Bueno una vez estaba mirando en internet unas images muuuuy comprometedoras de ichigo y rukia, que si el hermanote de rukia las mira, ichigo no saldria vivo jejeje-con cara de pervertido.

Ichigo y rukia-sonrojados-O_O

Milly- ok mucha informacion, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow-con pose de galan de telenovela mexicana-bueno como dicen por ahi, la belleza no nace se hace, y por que asi soy mas atractivo para las chicas-Voltea al publico haciendo una pose felina, y todas las chicas del publico empiezan a gritar como locas.

Milly-algo decepcionada-bueno creeo que ya es todo, hasta la...-no termina por que alguien pasa por detras de ella balanzeandose en una cuerda y la arrastra.

?-deja a milly en un andamio-mi bella dulcinea, estoy aqui por ti.

Milly-con miedo-esa voz-mira al tipo encapuchado-Roger?

Roger-con una sonrisa-asi es mi bella dama

Milly-se lanza al basio y oscar la atrapa-no dejes que se hacerque-lo abraza con miedo.

Yomi-mirando la escena-bueno eso ya es todo, dejen sus comentarios y retos junto con sus pregutas, y creo que tendremos a alguien mas aqui, ya que va a ser un reto hechar a ese acosador de aqui, bueno adios y cuidense. 


End file.
